custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Yefol
Yefol Yefol is perhaps the single most powerful being in the cosmos, however he is not so powerful that the combined might of all of the Lyhk Asilvyar is unable to contain him. He hates the other Asilvyar because they obliterated his universe he and wishes to destroy them, and all of their creations with them. Yefol is sometimes called the 'Lord of Disorder' due to his association with Hordrackanorr and his opposition to the other Asilvyar. History Origins Yefol began his life as an Asilvyar living in their universe. He became very politically involved in Asilvyar society and gathered a large group of friends and allies. As the years passed, he rose through the ranks eventually becoming the leader of the Asilvyar government. Yefol lived at a time of rapid scientific advances and he always advocated caution when exploring new frontiers due to his fear that the wrong scientific discovery could lead to the end of the universe. When Jharvotite was discovered, Yefol was fascinated like most other Asilvyar, however once he realized its potential, he encouraged all research of it to be carefully contained. Shortly after this Vacarax, the scientist who had been placed in charge of researching Jharvotite, announced publically that it was possible for the Asilvyar to use the mineral's traits to become gods. Viewing upstart gods tampering with power they did not understand as a very real threat to the universe, Yefol ordered that all research of Jharvotite cease. However, research carried on in secret. And the Asilvyar did not take to Yefol's restrictions very well. Only his core group of followers remained loyal to him, preaching his message to the Asilvyar race. The rest elected new leaders in the form of Vacarax as the leading authority on Jharvotite and Triro as adamant supporter of the Asilvyar becoming gods. As Yefol lost the support of the Asilvyar, he grew angry, branding Vacarax, Triro, and their followers traitors and fools. And at the same time, Yefol also grew weaker. As the months went by, his condition worsened and his expected lifespan grew shorter by the day. In time, Vacarax announced that it was his intent to become a god using Jharvotite and any Asilvyar who wished could join him. Only the followers of Yefol did not. When Yefol was told he only had a few days left to live, he realized that there was no way he could stop Vacarax and Triro. He encouraged his followers not to despair, but quietly admitted defeat. Perhaps it was a bought of madness brought on by the nearness of his death, or perhaps it was something darker that compelled him to make the request, but no one can deny that Yefol sent a message to Triro requesting Jharvotite to carve his casket from. Triro sent the Jharvotite and Yefol ordered his followers to entomb him alive on the night of the casket's completion. No one is really sure of the nature of exactly what happened next. Yefol was buried in his Jharvotite casket and at the same time, Vacarax, Triro, and their followers took the last steps to becoming gods. However, at the moment Vacarax proclaimed his divinity, Yefol appeared before the assembled Asilvyar. He declared that if the Asilvyar became gods, he would never rest until he had destroyed them all. Horrified by the sight of the apparently undead Yefol, the Asilvyar summoned a blast of their new divine powers to try and obliterate him. However they miscalculated the blast and it tore their universe apart, leaving themselves alive but the rest of reality in ruins. The "Lord of Disorder" Like the Godly Beings, Yefol survived the destruction of the universe. He hid in Aelfemaega on the planet of Drahktus Magna after it was created and watched as the Godly Beings worked together to create other planes such as Aendremaega. He observed the strengths and weaknesses of the Godly Beings and was fascinated by the fact that they each only controlled one aspect of the universe, he held slightly weaker control over them all. They could only truly Create when they were all working together. Using his knowledge of the Godly Beings' disagreement over whether or not it had been necessary to destroy the universe, Yefol began to plant seeds of disunity into their minds. Eventually, the Asilvyar simply could not stand being around eachother and split into two groups, one led by Vacarax and the other by Triro. Vacarax and his followers regretted destroying their universe and were led, as per Yefol's design, to Drahktus Magna. There, Yefol revealed himself to them. Vacarax welcomed Yefol into his councils and truely believed that Yefol had forgiven him for the role he had played in the destruction of the universe. Vacarax was wrong. Yefol had no sympathy for any of the Godly Beings and quietly enslaved Vacarax to his will, making him the first Delvyar. The rest of Vacarax's followers, the Drahk Asilvyar, soon followed. Now, Yefol held command over half the Asilvyar in Aelfemaega and meant to use his new control to the best he could. He sent the Drahk Asilvyar to attack Lyhktus Magna and begin the War of Light and Shadow. During the war, Yefol created several more Delvyar, such as Moctridegga, the Rift Being, and Centurius. Through Moctridegga, he gained the ability to create Drackanorr, which he could then turn into Hordrackanorr. These creatures became the infantry of Yefol's Army of Chaos, which aided the Drahk Asilvyar in their war on the Lyhk Asilvyar. In the Rift Being, Yefol found a powerful leader for armies in Aendremaega. The purpose of Centurius remains unknown, although it is suggested that he had something to do with the formation of Krahn Vorthemeyer in the Matoran Universe after the War of Light and Shadow ended. In the aftermath of the war, the Lyhk Asilvyar are searching Aelfemaega for Yefol, but have not yet found him. However, every so often a new Delvyar appears, which indicates he is still out there somewhere and it is unlikely that he has given up in his plans to destroy the other Asilvyar. In fact, even though the Drahk Asilvyar lost the War of Light and Shadow, there is some evidence suggesting that Yefol still accomplished his original goal. The Drahk Asilvyar have been defeated and the Lyhk Asilvyar are unable to truly Create. It has been suggested that it is only a matter of time before Yefol defeats the Lyhk Asilvyar too. Abilities Yefol the only known being in the cosmos with the ability to Create, meaning that he can manipulate the fabric of the universe to give him whatever he desires. Like all surviving Asilvyar, Yefol is immortal and cannot die. However, his body can still be destroyed by the Black Blade and he can be trapped in the Void, which is considered by some to be akin to death, even for an immortal such as he. Yefol is also capable of binding other beings to his will to create Hordrackanorr. Trivia *Yefol is sometimes called the "Lord of Disorder". However, he does not actually control chaos or disorder. Instead, he is called by that name because he has a reputation for creating chaos and disorder as he strives to destroy the other Asilvyar *There are some who believe Yefol is not actually alive, but is instead undead *The exact circumstances of Yefol's becoming a god are unknown, although it is believed to have been a side effect of his being buried alive in a casket made of Jharvotite